jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mages
Mages have that certain feeling about them that pulls on the force lines that surround them the way a lodestone does with iron fillings. You have to be trained in reading energy flow and auras to understand it. The fact that a mage stands out like a torch in a fog bank when compared with ordinary mortals they don’t just live and breath magic they embody it and power is in their very being. They study ancient wisdom for the sake of acquiring the power to shape the heavens. Overview A Mage is someone who is "Wise" enough to perceive the flow of energy patterns that are not visible to the naked eye, and to feel is to channel as the focus of your concentration can shape that energy in compliance with the Will, which is represented as a triangle composed of Body, Mind and Spirit. The body is the foundation of the soul, the solid matter of which we afre composed, but the soul is the energy that empowers the body, and the mind creates a focused reflective coherence, a pattern of thought, belief and imagination which shapes the energy through the power of our own perception. If you conceive of a thing as real you empower it with your will and imagination. You can give that thing a life by projecting a portion of your own soul and imagination, and by giving that thing life your life force flows through it, and by the force of your will you extend control that shapes the power as a lense focuses sunlight. Belief can kill, or it can protect you. Belief in yourself gives you confidence and strength of purpose. Belief in others gives you the power to extend your empathy and draw upon sympathetic resonances that can fortify and empower you. Belief in an ideal makes that ideal accessible and can be an icon of power from which you draw vitality and purpose. By the same token a lack of faith can cut you off from the sources of your strength and leave you feeling isolated, powerless and alone. Despair weakens resolution and drains the imagination of all hope and dedication. You see these elements reflected in both Anime and the martial arts, because a fighter who goes into battle believing that he will lose is muchmore likely to lose than a fighter who feels the strength of purpose and will. So to does this work with crafting a spell, and if you do not believe that it will work then it is likely to fail regardless of the power of the allies that you summon. Allies are invisible but intelligent forcuses of power, living beings or elemental intelligences that a mage can call upon to fortify a spell. Allies are spirits who can be friendly or hostile to you depending on how you regard both them and yourself. And enemy spirit can be warded off by a burst of confidence and positive resonance, but fear weakens resolve and if you do not believe in yourself then an enemy will prey upon you and an ally will desert you. Archmage Archmage, is a title far above that of any mere Magician. In point of fact there are only twelve of them in all on this planet, members of a ruling elite of very powerful adepts who govern over the forces of both nature and the Supernatural, providing balance of same while protecting the world against the forces of the Ultimate Darkness. They are a special breed and rare among mages being the best or the worst of their kind not mere conjurers and tricksters. The Sorcerer Supreme who alone is their immediate superior Reference Category:Magic